Hetalia Ficlets
by turkeybuddies
Summary: <html><head></head>Just little drabbles about random Hetalia characters, leave a comment or message me if you have a request!</html>
1. Chapter 1

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;" America walked down a small brick path, grinning with the glee of millions of people. His eyes shone brightly, happiness oozing out of every pore. He strolled into a small coffee shop, still smiling. When he entered it he saw something unexpected. The smile fell from America's face faster than he could style="line-height: 1.7em;" / England's eyes flicked down to his cup of tea. America looked out at the trees, not wanting to look at the Brit. The date was the Fourth of July, and they'd met up in this little cafe. America cleared his style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Uh... So, what're you doing here, Arthur?" He asked nervously. The Englishman bit his lip nervously, as if he was physically stopping himself from blurting out his reasoning. His blank facial expression looked extraordinarily strained. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Not a single sound came out. England's blank mask fell and he collapsed onto the table, style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Why did you have to leave me?" He whispered through his tears. "Why did you have to fight? We could be happy, but you ruined it, just like how you ruin EVERYTHING!" He style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Arthur, be quieter! They're going to get suspicious..." America said,trying to calm England while he gestured at the humans. England stood up suddenly, shoving back his chair, letting it fall backward with a loud, echoing thud. The cafe instantly went style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Why should I care what these humans think, America? They all should be mine anyways!" England said loudly. America glanced around style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Are you drunk?" He asked quietly while pulling England out of the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Of course not, you little brat! How dare you talk to your superior like that!" America winced but kept dragging England out, finally picking up the Brit to get out of the door. The drunk man spluttered in disgust and tried to push himself away from America's back. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Let go of me, you stupid rebel! I'll have you imprisoned!" The Brit cried out angrily as America set him down in his car and buckled him up. Using the keys he'd already snatched from England's pockets, America started up the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'm taking you to my house, okay?" The Englishman spat out in shock. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'm not going to your house, you disgusting American! I'd rather die!" Even as he yelled, England's eyes slowly started to close. Within five minutes he was snoring. America sighed in relief, wondering what he'd tell the Brit style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / When he got home, America put England into a guest room and tucked him into the bed. Then he went to sleep himselfbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The next day, England woke up to a massive hangover. He surveyed the room around him and noticed a few small details. First of all, the walls were painted an attractive light blue. Secondly, he only knew of one Nation who'd have an American flag comforter in his guest room. He groaned and slowly stood up, planning to sneak out before America style="line-height: 1.7em;" / At every step he took, he cursed America's old, creaky floors. The loud squeaks would surely wake up the young Nation, right? Apparently not. Even when he got to the end of the hallway, close to the landing, no other noises echoed through the house but his own. He grabbed his keys and shoes and walked out of the front door, the American still style="line-height: 1.7em;" / 'Why was he so kind to me?' England wondered. 'I've been one of his enemies for over half his life, and he's still generous and kind. Why? I ruined his day of triumph and he's still kind. Why?'br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Bye England!" America's jolted the Brit from his thoughts. The America stood on the porch, eating a burger and waving. The smile on his face was huge, and his eyes shone. England waved back hesitantly as he backed the car up, still wondering about the perplexing man he'd raised./p  
>div class="qfooter" style="line-height: 1.7em; clear: both; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 0.8em !important; padding-top: 5px !important; margin-bottom: 2px !important; margin-top: 6px !important; border-top-style: solid !important; border-top-color: #dddddd !important; background-color: #fefefe; border-width: 1px !important 0px 0px 0px;"Remember to leave a prompt or suggestion in the comments! I'll try to update weekly, but no promises!div 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;" A light knock on the door shocked Bulgaria out of his unintentional sleep. He looked around through hazy eyes; he must have fallen asleep while he'd been reading. That had been happening more and more, he mused. There was too much to do in country and home and not enough hours in the day, so he didn't ever get enough sleep. He got up from the couch lethargically and shuffled towards the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hello..." Bulgaria paused as he opened the door, "...Romania!?" He stepped back in style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The Romanian Nation grinned and pushed his way in. Bulgaria stood there in shock while Romania threw his coat and miniature hat down on the floor. All that the stunned Bulgarian Nation could see was a whirling red tornado of style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hey Bul!" Romania greeted. "What's up?" Bulgaria just stared; then he walked away. "Hey! Where're you going?" Romania asked, running after the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / He found his friend in the kitchen, brewing up a fresh pot of coffee. The bags under Bulgaria's eyes were dark and well-defined. His posture was slouchy, unlike his usual, and he was leaning against the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Are you okay?" Romania asked, his smile slowly fading. Bulgaria shrugged, grabbing a mug. "What does that mean?" The blonde questioned, copying Bulgaria's action and grabbing a style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'm fine. Just a little tired." The brunette said, pouring the steaming coffee into his and Romania's mugs. A loud crack of thunder shook the room and split the uneasy silence between the two countries. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Is that why you came over? The storm?" Bulgaria questioned, weary eyes glancing outside. No rain had fallen yet, but flashes of lighting stole across the sky. Romania's nervous eyes and scared expression at the thunder showed his true fear. Bulgaria rolled his eyes and walked calmly out of the kitchen, still holding his coffee mug. Romania ran after him, not wanting to be left alone, not even glancing back at the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / They entered the living room together, the same one that Bulgaria had fallen asleep in earlier, and he immediately sat down on the couch again. Romania plopped down beside style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Can I stay 'till the storm is over?" He asked, wringing his hands nervously. Bulgaria sighed and style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "As long as you promise to be quiet. I've had a long day." The Bulgarian picked up his book and flipped to his page. Another rumble of thunder shook the house. Romania flinched and grabbed the couch arm tightly. "Let go. You'll ruin the couch." Bulgaria said calmly, not even looking up from his book. Romania let go of the couch and grabbed Bulgaria's leg. Bulgaria ignored him style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Bul?" The blonde asked, climbing onto of his legs. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "What?" The brunette said, looking at Romania with slight style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'm scared." Romania admitted, eyes glistening with held in tears. Bulgaria sighed and moved over to allow the smaller Nation to sit closer to him. Romania shuffled closer and laid his head on the brunette's chest. The Bulgarian felt his shirt begin to dampen with salty tears. He set his book down and laid an arm across Romania's back, slowly rubbing his hand in a small circle, whispering words of comfort. Eventually the storm died and Romania fell asleep, still on Bulgaria's chest. The Bulgarian fell asleep soon after, not bothering to style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Hungary opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake the inhabitant of the house. She'd snuck over to steal some sweets and coffee from Bulgaria; his were the best! A light snoring distracted her from her thievery. Snoring? Bulgaria never snored, but she did know one country who did. A few light creaks echoed through the halls, but other than that she made a silent passage through the hall toward the source of the noise. She entered the living room and saw her suspicions were style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Romania lay sleeping with his face in Bulgaria's chest. The Bulgarian still held his book in one hand, falling slowly to the ground. Both of the Nations were fast asleep. Hungary smiled to style="line-height: 1.7em;" / They were so cute./p  
>div class="qfooter" style="line-height: 1.7em; clear: both; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 0.8em !important; padding-top: 5px !important; margin-bottom: 2px !important; margin-top: 6px !important; border-top-style: solid !important; border-top-color: #dddddd !important; background-color: #fefefe; border-width: 1px !important 0px 0px 0px;"Remember to leave a prompt or suggestion in the comments! I'll try to update weekly, but no promises!div 


End file.
